omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Elebit
|-|Zero= |-|Zero Elebit= Character Synopsis Zero Elebit is an elebit born from the lightning strike which knocks out the power at the beginning of the story, Zero goes on a rampage and absorbs a great amount of other Elebits to become The Zero Elebit. After he makes his way across the city and through the amusement park in which the Zero Elebit resides, the two battle. While Kai initially believes that the Zero Elebit is malicious, he comes to realize that it was merely frightened and lonely, and the two become friends. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A '''| '''2-B | 2-B Verse: Elebits Name: Zero Gender: None Age: A Day old (Was born from a lightning strike) Classification: Omega Class Elebit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Weather Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 8), ETC. | Flight (Can manifest wings to grant himself flight), Teleportation (Can teleport across the battlefield), Fire Manipulation (Can create balls of flames and even walls of fire so hot that Water can't put it out), Reality Warping (Contains the the same power as The Light Spirits who govern over several worlds and can stablize their existence with their will alone), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate and generate immeasurable watts of energy and utilize them in attack form), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create and manipulate blackholes which can suck up anything caught within it's radius or if an object is hit by the Blackhole), Possession (Can possess giant robots and use them in battle, Also possessed several elebits), Mind Manipulation (Removed the memories of all elebits and created new ones for them), Power Mimicry (Was able to absorb an immeasurable amount of elebits and gain their abilities as a result), Darkness Manipulation (Can manifest wings made of pure darkness and can create balls of darkness), Non-Corporeal (Their true form is pure watt energy), Ice Manipulation (Has the ability of The Ice Omega Elebits who have manipulation over ice), Spatial Manipulation (Has the abilities of the Omega Elebit which can warp objects and even itself through Space and to locations), Air Manipulation (Has the powers of the Wind Omega which grants him governance over all winds), Time Manipulation (Omega's can create warps in time and even slow or stop time altogether), Technology Manipulation (Has full control over all forms of technology and can utilize mecha's, machines and other technology in combat), Immortality (Type 8, Elebits can never truly die as long as it's willpower and Heart is strong and remains), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level (Is on par with the strongest Elebits, such as Sky Elebit who is able to spin the Earth around several times over. Also is on par with Sea Elebit, who has control over and is in accumulation of the entire Ocean) | Multiverse Level (Stated to have the same negative energy as Mobius even after rivaling the combined. Absorbed an immeasurable amount of Elebits which multiplied it's power endlessely) | Multiverse Level (Overpowered Mobius and pacified him causing him to weaken, Absorbed the Light of the Light Fairies thus giving him their power, The same entities who govern over each and every single world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge pure lightning and can keep up with Elebits who have the ability to react to and dodge light) | Likely Infinite '''(Likely as fast as Mobius who can keep up with The Light Spirits who originated from the Libra of The Crystal which is a world that exists outside the flow of Space and Time) | '''Infinite (Utilizes the same source of power as The Light Spirits who exist in a realm outside of Space and Time) Lifting Ability: Class E (Even the weakest of elebits can resist the gravitational force that can spin the enitre planet several times over and holds the planet together) Striking Ability: Multi-Continental '''(Should be able to tank Gravitational forces that are able to spin the entire planet several times over and can hold earth together) | '''Multiversal (On par with Mobius even after absorbing the powers of the Light Spirits and Rigas who govern and stabilize several worlds at once) | Multiversal (Stronger than before) Durability: Multi-Continent Level | Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless (Zero doesn't habe a phyiscal body and is pure Watt Energy thus lacks stamina) Range: Countrywide (Can cause entire countries to lose power and become choatic from merely being born) | Multiversal | Unknown ' 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It has the tendacy to go on a rampage due to its lonely life Versions: Zero | Zero Elebit | True Power Awakened Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: Please check this blog which explains why Zero is ranked at 2-B as opposed to 2-C Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Elebits Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Races Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Mimicker Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Air Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2